jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri Ross/Gallery
Gallery Zuri.png cutezuri.jpg Zurinynn.jpg zuri.jpg zr1.jpg 124611 0739 ful.jpg Zombie Tea Party 5 2.png Zavi.jpg Zombie Tea Party 5 13.png Zombie Tea Party 5 7.png Mk10.jpg zury.jpg Zuke.jpg Zuri's New Old Friend 4.png Znof.jpg Zuri's New Old Friend.png Jessie-s01e03-used-karma.png fabulous.PNG Jessie.2011.S01E06.Zuris.New.Old.Friend.720p.HDTV.x264-PREMiER screenshot 3.jpg Jessie.2011.S01E05.One.Day.Wonders.HDTV.XviD-PREMiER screenshot 2.jpg Jessie.2011.S01E05.One.Day.Wonders.720p.HDTV.x264-PREMiER screenshot 1.jpg Vlcsnap2011121712h07m54.jpg J82.png Star wars - zuri and ravi.jpg Zombie tea party 5 - zuri and bertram.jpg Princess and pea brain - jessie, zuri, emma.jpg World wide web of lies - zuri.jpg World wide web of lies - zuri & christina.jpg World wide web of lies - zuri & axel.jpg World wide web of lies - jessie & zuri 4.jpg World wide web of lies - jessie & zuri 3.jpg World wide web of lies - jessie & zuri 1.jpg The kid whisperer - ravi, zuri, & emma.jpg J118.png Badfellas10.PNG Badfellas8.PNG ZuriRoss.png Zessie4.jpg 0AC1.jpg 00.jpg 000.jpg Zuri (2).jpg 128843_1141_ful.jpg Jessie S2E1 11.png Jessie S2E1 23.png Jessie S2E1 31.png Zuri Ross on the phone with Michelle Omba.png zurihairbrushed.png zuriexcited.jpg Zuripj.jpg zuriinmiami.jpg zurierhm.jpg zuriekks.jpg Wz45.jpg JSE 122 BeautyAndTheBeasts episode 34ab7a80-8f3a-44c3-a819-e8e17f6bdfab 4528110 220x124.jpg JSE 119 TempestInTheTeacup episode 4165c960-87c1-43bb-addd-5be0c840a641 4618767 220x124.jpg zuribrainfreeze.jpg zurimhum.png zurisurrree.png zurimhmmm.png Zurino.jpg Zurro.jpg Normal 007-DHQ.jpg Zj.jpg zuriquestion.png zuricrownanddress.png zuriislincoln.jpg Zuriatchristmastime.jpg Space01.jpg zuriinclass.jpg Zurieeyingstewart.png ZURIONCAMERA.jpg divazuri.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress19.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress18.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress17.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress16.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress15.jpeg Say Yes to the Messy Dress14.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress13.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress12.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress11.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress10.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress9.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress7.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress4.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress3.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress1.jpg Say Yes to the Messy Dress.jpg Trashin' Fashion31.jpg Trashin' Fashion29.jpg Trashin' Fashion28.jpg Trashin' Fashion27.jpg Trashin' Fashion21.jpg Trashin' Fashion20.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned124.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned123.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned113.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned122.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned121.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned120.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned119.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned118.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned117.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned115.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned114.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned111.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned109.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned108.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned106.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned93.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned92.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned91.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned90.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned84.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned83.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned82.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned81.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned80.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned79.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned78.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned77.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned76.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned75.jpg Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned74.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-01-09h58m24s107.png And the anti-venom, more money!.png They have so much fun together!.png Bertram just suffered from the prank.png Now, they're running a shop.png Tempest in a Teacup53.jpg Tempest in a Teacup52.jpg Tempest in a Teacup50.jpg Tempest in a Teacup49.jpg Tempest in a Teacup48.jpg Tempest in a Teacup47.jpg Tempest in a Teacup46.jpg Tempest in a Teacup45.jpg Tempest in a Teacup44.jpg Tempest in a Teacup43.jpg Tempest in a Teacup42.jpg Tempest in a Teacup41.jpg Tempest in a Teacup40.jpg Tempest in a Teacup39.jpg Tempest in a Teacup38.jpg Tempest in a Teacup37.jpg Tempest in a Teacup36.jpg Tempest in a Teacup33.jpg Tempest in a Teacup32.jpg Tempest in a Teacup30.jpg Tempest in a Teacup29.jpg Tempest in a Teacup28.jpg Tempest in a Teacup26.jpg Tempest in a Teacup25.jpg Tempest in a Teacup24.jpg Tempest in a Teacup23.jpg Tempest in a Teacup22.jpg Tempest in a Teacup21.jpg Tempest in a Teacup20.jpg Tempest in a Teacup19.jpg Tempest in a Teacup18.jpg Tempest in a Teacup17.jpg Tempest in a Teacup16.jpg Tempest in a Teacup15.jpg Tempest in a Teacup14.jpg Tempest in a Teacup13.jpg Tempest in a Teacup12.jpg Tempest in a Teacup11.jpg Tempest in a Teacup10.jpg Tempest in a Teacup9.jpg Tempest in a Teacup8.jpg Tempest in a Teacup7.jpg pljessy012.jpg pljesst06.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea10.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea9.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea8.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea7.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea6.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea5.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea4.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea3.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea2.jpg Part 3 Rossed at Sea1.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea12.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea11.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea10.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea9.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea8.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea7.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea4.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea3.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea2.jpg Part 2 Rossed at Sea1.jpg Part 1 Rossed at Sea3.jpg Part 1 Rossed at Sea2.jpg Part 1 Rossed at Sea1.jpg Ep16.jpg Ep11.jpg Ep10.jpg Ep7.jpg Ep6.jpg Ep5.jpg Gi38.jpg Gi22.jpg Gi11.jpg Someone has tou-pay1.jpg Someone has tou-pay.jpg Someone has tou-pay10.jpg Jessie23.jpg Zuri 1.jpg Jessie20.jpg Zessie 1.jpg Garrett-clayton-on-jessie.jpg Garrettclayton-jessie-001.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Season 3 Galleries Category:Season 4 Galleries